noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Garry's Mod Murder
The Hatventures Murder Server IP address is source.hatventures.net:27910 the server is password protected and the password is given out to members of the community. You can also join via the dropdown menu on the website. This server runs the game Murder which is a game mode for Garry's Mod. How to Play Murder Murder is a gamemode similar to TTT but with a different twist to it. You are either the murderer or a bystander. The murderer will try to eliminate every other player whereas the bystanders must work together to identify and kill the murderer first. Please note that each round you will be assigned a random player colour and name (Phonetic alphabet fore and surnames), so please do not worry if you do not have the same player model from the previous round. Bystander If you are a bystander you must run around collecting items with a green glow around them, if you manage to collect 5 of these items and you will get a gun. The gun is a one hit kill but you only get one bullet before you need to reload. One person will randomly spawn as a bystander with a gun, everyone else will have to find items to get one. Please note that killing an innocent player will force the player to drop the gun, meaning they can no longer use it. Murderer If you are the murderer you must kill all the bystanders to win the game. You have a knife that is a one hit kill. You can also collect green items as well which you can use to disguise as another players body by looking at it and pressing the E key. This disguise effect is not infinite and does wear off, so use it wisely. It is also wise to collect the green items to prevent the bystanders obtaining them. Spectator Mode This gamemode has a spectator mode enabled, so if you do not interact with the game for a lengthened period of time, you will automatically be moved to the spectator team. Once you have returned to the game, simply change to the players team, and you will rejoin the game in the next round! It is wise to use the spectator mode if you are going to go away from the keyboard to prevent the game from being delayed (if you are chosen as the murderer) or from needless deaths! Communication Unlike most servers that use the ingame chat feature of Garry's Mod, the Hatventures server uses TeamSpeak due to the fact it has superior sound quality and is easier to manage. This does mean that there are certain rules that differ from the normal game, so please take time to read the rules. Server Rules * No talking in Teamspeak if you are dead. Since TeamSpeak is used to communicate rather than in game chat we ask that when you are dead, you don't talk in Teamspeak. However, using in-game chat is fine as only dead people can hear it. * No ghosting. "Ghosting" means to tell people who are alive who the murderer is if you are dead via any form of communication. It can also be telling the murderer where the bystanders are. * Only talk if you have something useful to say. * Be polite and respectful. If someone is talking, don't talk over them. Breaking these rules can result in a kick or temporary ban from the Murder server Server Staff Whilst on the Murder, you may find yourself playing with some of the staff that help to maintain the quality of play and help to develop the server. These staff member have permissions to kick you from the game if you have broken the rules, as well as various other administrator commands. The current Murder staff are as follows: * Admin: Shrewlad - In charge of running the Murder server and ensuring that it is running in a playable condition as well as ensuring players respect the rules and play fairly. * Developers: Delta and danjono - In charge of helping to further develop the addons to the server when needed, as well as having access to the console and server files in order to assist in keeping the server in a working condition. Developers also ensure players respect the rules and play fairly. * Helpers: Thistle, JackV96 and Pyrowman - In charge of ensuring players respect the rules and play fairly on the server. Category:Hat Films Wiki port